Dustfreeze
"Hi. I'm Dustfreeze, a 13 year old dragon with a 10 year old sister named Cloudcaller. I have a voice in my head. It talks to me, when I'm feeling down, when I'm happy, and either way, it's literally no help almost whatsoever." "Ah, I have to admit, that was a good one..." Appearance "Well, I'm a strange one. Since I'm a hybrid, the colors get messed up. So does the body. Well, I'm half like that. Literally every ounce of my body is DriftWing, except for colors. The underside of my wings are a light blue, and my underbelly is a pale-ish blue. My other scales are dust colored, getting my name, Dustfreeze. My pupils, are actually completely black. Maybe that's what gets me Voice.. Well, the leaf-thingy on my tail is white, so I guess that's IceWing? Finally, the ruff thing on my back, the spaces between the spikes are also an IceWing blue." Personality "I'm a nervous little cookie. I am weird, and I talk to my voice. Sometimes I talk out loud. It's weird.... But, eh, it makes me me." "Freaking Weirdo." "And who's the one who talks to me?" "Uh.." History "Well, Voice.. You help me with this." "Okay!!" "So, basically I was born in Creek City.. My mom and dad saw my strange colors, so they named me Dustfreeze. My dad is an IceWing, and my mom is a DriftWing. So, I started squeaking adorably (as my mom and dad say)." "I didn't think it was that cute... So I said, Please don't do that" "And I looked at my mom and dad just kind of like 'Bruh', thinking they said it. So I squeaked again, they just smiled, and then Voice was all like" "Please, stop." "I was incredibly confused, so I just went with it. After a year, my mom said to go to school. I was like 'Duh flip is school' and she was all like 'You learn and make friends!!'. She honestly explained it better then it was, but she did good enough. So I went to school, then Voice decided to be COMPLETELY NECESSARY." "Admittedly, yeah, I wasn't to helpful. I literally screamed to him in his head 'YOU AREN'T AS SMART AS I THOUGHT!!' "And I didn't mean to speak, but what came out was 'Shut up!!'. We were in the middle of a test, so... We were supposed to be quiet, uh..." "Quiet embarrassing, eh?" "No kidding... Well, that sucked, I got punished, and then something INSANITY happened. So, a bully came over to me. They started mocking me, making fun of me talking to myself. So, once I retaliated, and punched one in the stomach... They just stared at me, and guess what. One actually tried to spit fire at me, and.." "Move left." ' "Voice saved my beautiful face. So, yeah. And ever since, we've been best friends. My life is pretty uneventful, so I'm going to go to the lost continent.. Some day.." '"And I'll always be at your side." Abilities "Well. I don't have frostbreath, but I can tuck and breath fire and that crap." "Do I count as an ability?" "No, you count as an annoyance." "Sweet burn, Dust. Sweet burn." Relationships Voice Voice and him are basically family. They argue, burn, and talk to each other. They are best friends. Cloudcaller He and Cloudcaller are good brothers and sisters. She is kind of shy, so whatever Voice says to her he tries to tune it down a bit. More to come Quotes Dustfreeze "Come on, teacher. WHY MATH!?!?" "I guess you had a dream. Wait. Do you even have dreams?" -To Voice. "BEST GET OUT OF MY WAY, CUS I'M COOL!!" Mocking the cool kids with Voice. Voice "NOOO MATH MEANS I HAVE TO HELP YOU AHHHHHHHH" "I SAW A BIG CHEESEBURGER" -To Dustfreeze "How do they be cool? Like, gnarly dooooooooood." ''Mocking the cool kids with Dustfreeze Trivia * He was originally going to be a NightWing named Voice. * The song "Voices" inspired him. Gallery "Well, Rip in pepperonis me, BECAUSE THERE AREN'T ANY!!" Q&A '''1. What is your character’s full name? do they go by a nickname?' Dustfreeze, but Voice calls him Dust. 2. When were they born? November 30th 3. What are their parent’s names? do they know their parents? why/why not? Autumnflier and Coldbreeze. 4. Do they have any brothers or sisters? Cloudcaller 5. What tribe are they? does this effect their upbringing or personality at all? IceWing and DriftWing, no. 6. What is their complexion like? what kind of expression is normal for them? A anxious face. 7. What body type are they? any other distinguishing features other members of their tribe would notice? Well, they are barely an IceWing. 8. What is their opinion on other tribes? Eh. 9. Are they judgmental of others? what do they look for in companions? enemies? Not Judgemental... Maybe a bit. They look for, well, kindness and that's about it. 10. Have they ever been to another tribe's territory? what did they think? did anything good/bad happen? IceWing once, to visit his aunt and uncle. 11. What are they like when they stay up all night? do they stay up all night in the first place? He and Voice are a complete mess whenever they do. 12. Have they ever been in trouble? are they honest or do they lie to dodge blame? They are honest. Or atleast Dustfreeze is.. 13. What do they do on rainy days? any other hobbies? Well, he's inside most of the time. But he likes the rain. He wants to explore the lost continent. 14. What traits and ideas do they value? Happy and Scared of reality. 15. What word do they overuse the most? what word do they despise? Overuse: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Despise: Noice (Voice frequently says Noice) 16. What do they wear in public? anything? Nope. 17. Do they have any tattoos, piercings, or other artificial modifications? what are the stories behind them? None. 18. What type of environment are they most comfortable in? do they handle stress well? His house, and he handles stress.. Not too well.. 19. Do they have any enemies? why are they enemies? Nope. 20. What inspires them? who are their role models? what do they aspire to be/do? He wants to go to the lost contident, because he doesn't know what will be there and he cant wait!! Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:DriftWings Category:IceWings